The above individuals are representative of a larger number of Resource users interested in analyzing and/or sorting chromosomes for a wide variety of projects. We have been providing them assistance in all aspects of the technology. Some of the service users spend time at Los Alamos to gain hands-on experience in the procedures. Some users have been supplied isolated and stained chromosomes, and in some cases, sorted chromosomes. Applications have included the following: chromosome sorting for generating centromere specific probes, analysis of bivariate flow karyotypes for rat chromosomes, isolation of chromosomes for encapsulation and subsequent analysis, analysis of fish chromosomes prepared by a service user, and modification of chromosome isolation procedures for specific applications in a clinical setting.